


Book Commentary: The Assassin’s Curse

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [66]
Category: The Assassin's Curse Series - Cassandra Rose Clarke
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: The Assassin’s Curse

  * Only one paragraph in, and Ananna’s already suspicious of this arranged-marriage fiance because he’s hot. Cue Jamila’s advice from the _Nancy Drew_ game _Tomb of the Lost Queen_ about cute guys knowing what they can get away with and therefore are untrustworthy, just because they’re cute guys.
  * Also, arranged marriage = bad.
  * The sarcasm level here, though…
  * “This dress is way too tight, and it’s squishing my boobs together and making them look ginormous.” That’s a lovely mental image.
  * Mispronouncing Ananna’s name? Yep. Strike two.
  * “Yeah, you’ve got a fancy ship, but you got a crew?” “Yeah, I got one.” “What are you gonna do with it all?” “Go on a fool’s mission.”
  * Sexist little shit asking if Ananna’s afraid of his plan? Yeah, strike three. Ditch this dude.
  * OK, but how long is this sensible thing of “I know a bad plan when I see one” going to last?
  * Oh, lovely. This dude’s not _technically_ a captain yet.
  * Ananna’s saying the marriage isn’t final? Good. Get out.
  * Insulting Ananna and her family? Bad move. Get the fuck out.
  * Pretending she’s thirsty and send the fiance off for a drink to distract him enough to run? OK…
  * Actually… come to think of it, Ananna’s annoying me already. Sure, I’m a sucker for the whole “girl who can take care of herself” thing, but the way she speaks just makes her sound… stupid.
  * Wait, now she’s pretending to be a girly-girl who wants a pretty necklace for the wedding? Seriously?
  * Now she’s stealing a camel. That’s fun.
  * Oh, lovely. “Sure, I just ran away from a marriage, but I’m also running away from my family.”
  * Steal some clothes from a laundry line then sell the wedding dress. Great plan. Except for the whole “I’m totally lost in an unfamiliar part of town because I’m avoiding places my family would look” bit.
  * And now Ananna’s stealing food, too.
  * Why do I get the feeling that this nightmare is foreshadowing?
  * This book is… not good so far. I’ve apparently got a good track record for “shitty book series by authors called Cassandra.”



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
